


The Sailor Senshi on the Seas of Fate

by Slant



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, MOORCOCK Michael - Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: Mostly because I found the title funny :)





	The Sailor Senshi on the Seas of Fate

She calls herself Serenity, and Erekosë regards her wearily over a cup of spirits. He remembers the meeting from the other side, and knew that she wonders at his silence. He does not wonder any more; even by his standards, the _deja vu_ is excruciating. She has the look in her eyes of one who had gone far and seen and done much, and yet there still burns at her breast and on her brow the terrible light called Hope.

Elric calls her Moonflower and she responds with serene indifference, until she realises that he is flirting. Her panicked flailing surpasses his comprehension.

Corum teaches her a forgotten axe-and-drinking game from the court of King Mannach; for all her calm beauty she is a boisterous drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was completely delighted/surprised to find the bits of teen!Usagi poking out from Serenity's oh-so-perfect grace.


End file.
